The Beauty, The Beast, and the Strawberry
by cole231
Summary: Yumichika is an addict with a new dealer. His name is Grimmjow. Grimmjow's roomates name is Ichigo who has thing for helping addicts out. Soon Yumichika finds himself liking both and he thinks they like him too. What to do? Yumi/Grim Yumi/Ichi Yumi/Ikk
1. Chapter 1

Yumichika took a deep sigh and glanced at the clock on the wall. Hopefully Ikkaku would come home soon then he wouldn't have to go out. If the bald man did find his way back then he would have a good distraction. Tonight was his day off so there was no point in getting high. But even though he attempted to agree with his consciousness Yumichika found it harder as the minutes ticked by and the tips of his fingers became numb due to their everlasting tapping on the kitchen table.

As an hour went by, then another, Yumichika fell out of his daze and plucked his phone from his pocket. He dialed the memorized number and waited as the rings came through. _Tonight is going to be one of those nights. _He thought to himself as he realized he was going to need a little stress reliever. He hoped that if Ikkaku did come home it wouldn't be in the next hour range. Sometimes Stark was a little lazy and it might take him longer than he anticipates.

"Ye?" a strange voice came from the other side of the line and Yumichika raised his eyebrow.

"Stark?" he asked quietly and listened.

"Starks away, I'm your guy now. What ya want?"

"Uhm-" Yumichika wondered to himself. Stark was away? He didn't quite understand but at the moment it didn't matter. He didn't know anyone else who sold what he wanted so who cares who he got it from. "Twenty blues" he answered and stood to walk to his bedroom.

"Alright. You know second with Bully's on the end?" the rough voice asked.

"Sure" he answered hesitantly. Bully's the diner? It was strange but that was only a block away from his apartment. Yumichika slipped on his jacket and reached down onto his bed for his keys.

"Ten minutes" He didn't have time to answer as the other line went dead. So he was simply left to his musings and he walked out of the apartment with some questions on his mind.

The first was wondering where Ikkaku might be. Probably at the bar, or the strip bar, or even at Renji's house with some strippers. Which was pretty much like everything all rolled up into one. If he was going to be home soon he wished that at least he was already drunk and would just pass out before he tried to touch him. Then Yumichika and be fine, then he wouldn't have to go to work bruised. Shinji Hirako, his wonderfully accepting boss, didn't like it when he came in like that. Not that he was extremely worried or anything, just because some of the customers didn't like his whole 'previously used' message that he must have did to himself because he just loved the look. Yeah, he loved work. And yes that is sarcasm.

At one time in his life Yumichika could have sworn that he had wished for something else. If he had he probably would have wished for a different life. Nice little house when he grew up, some parents, even a job you could get taxes on. Anything else but this. But no..this is how it's going. Not really something you dreamed about if you asked him. For one he had beauty, which had gone great for him so far.

The second question on his mind was who his new dealer would be. Maybe it was one of Starks underlings; he had never met any so even if he saw him he wouldn't know. Stark was one of his customers so he was a high baller. He wondered if the man was the same way.

Yumichika leaned up against the light pole with his shin crossed over the other as he waited for the voice. He felt like a junkie at this moment. It was strange but so far he had never felt like one, it didn't really feel good. Well it was a good thing he had all those mind numbing drugs coming or he would have been very depressed.

But soon he changed his mind and realized that he in fact was not a junkie. The reason that his hands were shaking was because the wind was cold and he hadn't bothered to change out of his shorts and t-shirt. He only had on a mini coat and it didn't really cover well anything. Junkies were such an ugly thing, and there was certainly nothing on his body that described him as that.

"Hey gorgeous, wanna ride?" an annoying voice came from behind him. Yumichika rolled his eyes and glanced back at the little man in the passenger side of a shiny black Cadillac. He rested his head on the pole and looked up at the twitching light above his head.

"Only if you intend to experience castration at its rawest form" he answered back with a hint of superiority. He heard the door on the opposite side of where he stood burst open and he swore to himself. Yumichika flicked open his pocketed stiletto knife but before he pulled it out he felt the distinct chill of the barrel of a gun against his back. When he heard the metal cock was when he began to nearly freak out. It was only when he heard the voice of his assailant behind his back did he calm down.

"Well come on pretty boy" the man said and pushed the gun harder at him to urge him off the pole and into the alleyway he stood in front of.

Yumichika let himself be led into the alley before being roughly turned around and pushed up against the dirty wall. On reaction he immediately flinched away from the surface like it had scolded him and promptly pushed back into with some force. He huffed and clenched his eyes as he felt cold steel against his temple.

"Why ya strugglin'?" the voice asked lowly.

"How about we change positions and you'll see?"

"You got a real smart mouth yanno that? Well how about I get to the point then. I'm your dealer now, if I find out your buying from somebody else I'm gonna come to your house and mess up your pretty face. You understand that?" Yumichika nodded.

"The alleyway is dirty. This wall is going to ruin my beautifully shiny hair. This is so ugly" He whispered quickly. The man chuckled lightly and pulled away from him.

Yumichika let out his breath and immediately checked his hair to see if there was anything foreign attached to it. In gritty disgusting places like these you could never be too certain. Soon his eyes met amused teal ones and he finally got a look at the voice. The man was gorgeous. He had bright blue hair, a loud grin on his face, and by the way his white shirt fit snug against his body he looked as if he had a stunning body as well. _Damnit, I wonder if you can fall in love on sight with two people. Maybe one cancels the other out. _

"What are you a stripper or something?" The man asked as he took a long look down at his body. He glanced down at the mini coat and his bare legs and suddenly grew self conscious.

"No. If I knew I was going to be held at gunpoint I would have put on something warmer" The tall man snorted and nodded down at him.

"So what are ya?" Yumichika reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. He didn't answer as they exchanged hands then made a move to leave. "I asked you something" The man said as his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back a few steps. The man came so close that he could actually smell the hot whiskey that was breathed onto his cheek.

Yumichika wretched his arm away from the bluenette before answering. "A customer, that's all you need to know about me"

"Well I'm Grimmjow and maybe I'm a customer too" Grimmjow said with his grin getting all the wider. "Pretty young thing like you, I really could give you anything you-"

Before he could answer Yumichika had cocked his fist back and punched the man right in his face. As Grimmjow fell back he left the scene. He could hear the man's friends laughing from inside the car and had to control his hectic heart as he walked past them completely unscathed.

"Pig" he grumbled as he made his way to his apartment building.

Yumichika tried as quietly as he could to slip into the apartment silently just in case Ikkaku was home but it looked like no one was home. All the lights were out and there weren't keys in the door which was a good sign. He walked back into his bedroom and quickly set up his small raised table that he had bought just for this reason.

The black haired man sat on the bed and took off his shoes. He readied his supply and pulled out his hypodermic needles. Unohana had given them to him because she was afraid of 'sharing needles' which Yumichika would never do anyway. He bit his lip as the needle pinched the skin beside his big toe. A rush shot up his body and Yumichika shivered from the sensation.

"Fuck" he swore as a suppressing feeling came onto him and he felt himself slink back onto the bed. Yumichika's head hit the pillows behind his head and he sighed. Within a few blinks he could feel a slick glaze come over his eyeballs and he opened his mouth in a silent gasp. _This is new._ He said in his head as his breathing became shaky and time seemed to slow.

For a while Yumichika just lay there staring up at his ceiling. But for some reason every line of thinking seemed to lead right back to the teal haired man he had met this evening. Yes he seemed like a jerk but who wasn't nowadays? At least if Yumichika slept with another one of his dealers he would be a deliciously scrumptious one. The type that had that bed voice, almost like Ikkaku but..different. Grimmjow was beautiful and it took everything in him not to pick up the phone that night when a text message was sent to his phone by the memorized number he once knew as Starks.

(**)

Okay well another human fic. Primarily Yumichika/Grimmjow. Yumichika/Ichigo. But there will be Yumichika/Ikkaku too.

Thanks for reading! R&R.

–cole-


	2. Chapter 2

As the day drew on Yumichika grew aware of the fact that if he didn't stop he would die of exhaustion. For the most part he had been concentrating on not falling asleep in most of his sessions. He was just glad that this was the last appointment of the day then he could go back home.

Yumichika took the needle and brought it to the anklet of rubber that surrounded his left calf. As the yellow balloon burst the client giggled with what could only be described as childish glee before blowing more air into the balloon that was fastened to his lips.

Currently Yumichika was spread out on the bed naked with his body covered in various balloons. He was actually relieved that for most of the day he only had to serve the milder fetishes, like this. After popping a few more balloons, much to the excitement of the man standing on the end of the bed, Yumichika brought a long red balloon to his lips and filled it up slowly. The client's everlasting grin just seemed to grow wider as he did.

Yumichika tied the top off as it finished filling and brought his hand down to stroke his chemically treated erection. Slipping one end of the balloon down to his entrance he smiled as the client practically dove on top of him and rubbed their bodies together. Apparently the feeling of the balloons moving between them had some sort of effect on a looner. He stare up at the ceiling as the man moved the balloon to his entrance and watched down at the scene.

He wondered where _Grimmjow _was, probably standing on some filthy street corner providing the lost souls with their medicine. Maybe he had a boyfriend, or even a girlfriend. It wouldn't exactly be the first time he had been propositioned by someone who took his small frame in mind because they wanted to 'try something new'. Either way Yumichika had been thinking of him. Like right now when there was a half insane man laying on top of him watching a balloon prod at his entrance Yumichika he was still drawn to the memory of the attractive bluenette for no reason.

Yumichika gasped as the balloon burst against his tender skin and his attention was caught by the wide blue eyes staring down at him. The silver haired man seemed startled by something so he just reached up and placed his hands on the pale cheeks. He noticed that Grimmjow's eyes were on the greener side of blue, they were wide and seemed to have a devilish glint in them. He pulled the tall man close to him and closed his eyes as they kissed.

A muffled moan was sounded against his lips and Yumichika could feel the man shaking from above him as he came against him. He hugged the man to his chest as the man's head fell into the crevice of his neck and his body collapsed. Yumichika just stare at the ceiling once more and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders. In about an hour he would be home, then maybe he might even see Ikkaku. If not then he could always just call Grimmjow.

(**)

Tonight didn't go exactly as planned. Instead of going home Yumichika choose to go out and he suddenly forgot that he couldn't remember where he lived. As he brought his hands up from the ground and looked around he noticed a street sign on the end of the street. Although the spot on the ground felt comfortable at the moment Yumichika still decided to rise and go..somewhere.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked from beside him. Yumichika blinked over at the man who had apparently been kneeling beside him. Letting out an unintentional moan he pushed the strange man away and used the momentum to push himself to his feet. He stumbled away from the back door of the club and used the wall to balance himself as he walked toward the sign.

Yumichika stopped and looked up at the street sign with amazement. Everything seemed scrambled and jumpy which was strange. What exactly had he done tonight? A particular memory popped up just at that moment.

_"Aw Yumikun, always on those downers. Here- try some of this alright..it'll make ya feel good" _

"Hey" the irritating voice came back again. "Ya look lost, can I help you get 'ome?" Yumichika looked up at the tall man who had apparently been stalking him all the way down the street. As the light from the street lamp came down Yumichika noticed the color of the man's hair. A bright smile lit up on his face and Yumichika fell into uproarious laughter at the orange color. He attempted to reach out and touch it but his wrist was grabbed in an instant. "Stop tha'. Look I know the world is bright and sparkle shiny but I need ta know where you live"

The orange color reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember who. It couldn't have been Shinji because he had blonde hair, so did Tesla. Maybe it was Renji, but it couldn't have been Renji because it was pink. Szayel! Szayel, the worst person you could ever go anywhere with, had brought him there. Szayelapporro Granz who was probably pushed up against a bathroom stall right now not thinking of anyone else but himself. Stupid coke head.

"Wow" he whispered to himself before looking back up at the street sign.

"What?" the tall man snapped and his auburn eyes bore down at him. "Look, I'm really trying to help you right now. I's ttree in the morning and your laying in the middle a the street with practically no cloh's on" Yumichika laughed out at the slightly slurred voice. "Alright fine, if you're not even gonna listen forget it!"

As the man turned and walked away Yumichika blinked in amazement. He reached up and realized that even though he couldn't feel his face he could defiantly feel the cold lines run down his cheeks. Wiping his face off Yumichika sniffled and sat down on the sidewalk. After just a few moments he heard angry footsteps stomping back at him.

"Hey!" the man growled at him and grabbed onto his biceps to lift him up. "Stop sitting on the ground!"

"Stop!" Yumichika screamed at him and pushed him away harshly. He crossed his arms and looked up at the irritated man. He tried to walk away but it seemed that he was caught staring at the sign again.

"You gonna do this all night?" a bored voice asked right beside his ear. Yumichika turned his head to look right into the brown eyes of the man who was leaned down beside him. The orange head's eyes were red and wide while his skin was sleek with a shine of gloss. Silently he wondered where exactly this drunken man had come from.

"You're high" He nodded to himself and went back to sit on the ground. The man stood him up once again and moved them to sit on some random steps on the empty street.

"I'm drunk, you're high" Yumichika rubbed his sleepy eyes and leaned forward to rest his body on the hard chest before him. He rested his hands on the man's thigh and rubbed intently. A low groan came from the man and he looped his arms around him to pull them closer. Yumichika leaned his head up and captured the orange head in a passionate kiss. After a few moments the man pulled away and took a few deep breaths. "Stop that, Yumichika!"

Yumichika coughed out and laid his head back down on the man. He decided this would be a wonderful place to sleep and drowsed off. He wondered how he had gotten here, and how exactly this man knew his name. And where the hell did Grimmjow go?

(**)

Yumichika blinked his eyes open and looked around. He sat up in a bed that was obviously not his own. "Shit" he swore to himself and looked at the naked back of the man laying behind him. "Shit" he repeated and removed the covers to look down at himself. "Aw shit" Yumichika jumped out of bed and searched the ground to find his missing clothing.

The black haired man froze in place as he was sliding up his shorts. The man on the bed seemed to move around and face toward him, this allowed Yumichika to at least see a peak of the bright orange hair. _Well, at least you remember his face. _He thought brightly to himself. Yumichika just hated one night stands, they were ugly and quick. Coincidentally, just like most of his momentary lovers.

"Hey Yumi" the man grumbled and his eyes blinked open. _Shit._ He thought to himself as he reached down to pick up his fallen shirt.

"Uhm, hi" he responded quickly and nodded his head. The orange haired man sat up and wrapped the covers around himself as he looked over at Yumichika who was kind of stunned.

"You have no idea who I am" the orange head stated and Yumichika let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeeah, I do" he said uncertainly and shrugged. He looked around the room in an attempt to find his jacket. "Where's my coat?" he asked.

"You didn't have a coat..well, at least not when I met you" Yumichika raised his eyebrow and looked down at himself. Walking around in shorts and a belly shirt, what exactly had become of him for this to be normal? "We didn't have sex" the man said quickly and made his was to sit on the end of the bed. Yumichika nodded and tried to remember exactly what he had done. "I mean we did-"

"I really don't need to know. If the universe has granted me the wonderful skill of not remembering my faults because of my beauty I'd like it to stay that way" The man's mouth dropped open dramatically and he looked up at him in shock. "Why are you staring at me like a buffoon?" Yumichika yelled angrily.

"I just- didn't know you really talked that way"

_**"-why you really talk that way**__**-**__**"**_Suddenly Yumichika's face contorted in confusion as he began to remember the events of the previous night.

"I'm Ichigo" the orange head said with a light smile. Yumichika's eyes squinted and he looked down at the man.

"Well _Ichigo _riddle me this..why if we didn't have sex did I wake with no clothes?" he spat and crossed his arms over his chest. Ichigo simply laughed out and leaned forward with his elbows to his knees.

"Because you like to sleep naked and if I wasn't naked too then you would feel uncomfortable" The orange head smiled up at him.

"Oh" he said in defeat and nodded his head. He sighed and looked down at his feet and he could actually feel the orange head's eyes on him.

"Yeah well, you were kinda messed up last night. I didn't want anything to happen to you" Yumichika laughed and waved his hand in the air for greater measure. He didn't understand why this was happening, it was _that _tone. It was the kind of tone people used while putting on a mask of not judging you while they silently did so.

"Right, so what do you want then?"

"Nothing" Ichigo said quickly and Yumichika watched as he sat up straight and the blankets he had been holding onto fell to the side. This gave him a generous view of the lean, muscular chest of the man that he had supposedly not slept with.

"Oh you're just a good citizen then?"

"Suppose I am" Ichigo said with a bit of an amused tone. Yumichika just smirked and nodded. "You can rest for a bit before you leave, yanno, if you want to"

"Are you saying I look tired?" Yumichika seethed and glowered down at the man.

"No..I mean you said you were, and that you didn't want to go home. So if you want-"

"I don't see how any of this is your business" he huffed.

"I didn't say it was" Ichigo responded angrily. Yumichika just stood back and took a deep breath. "I'm just sayin, you say you never get sleep I thought you might just want to relax. Sorry" Ichigo said petulantly and glared up at him.

"Right" he whispered and looked around the room. Yumichika blinked his eyes and actually considered the offer. He hated going home, it was cold and lonely. Maybe it might be nice to cuddle up around a tall orange head with a nice smile. Much better than his usual quick, and a bit too rough, trysts with Ikkaku. Then Yumichika could go home and really _relax. _

Yumichika's eyes widened and he suddenly remembered how he had met Ichigo. At that moment a loud knocking came from the door and he flinched violently away from the wall as he turned to face it. "What? It's probably just my roommate"

"Shit" he swore one last time before the lock was broken and the wooden door was kicked open. In an instant his eyes connected with enraged blue ones and he actually felt his heart stop. "Grimmjow"

Next Chap: Flashback, Yumichika goodness, and some Grim/surprise! R&R..

~cole~


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow growled angrily and chucked his phone into the wall. It had been two days since Yumichika had called him and to say he had been agitated was an understatement. In the four times he had circled the man's apartment complex he had only seen him once and it was hard. Yes, _it _was so hard.

He couldn't do this. 'Patience' wasn't exactly something that worked on his side. He needed to figure out a cool and collected way of getting at the siren without actually having to do anything cool and collected. That wasn't exactly him all the time and he knew it.

Ever since he picked up Starks routes he had been waiting to meet the black haired beauty. It hadn't been very long since he had first seen the picture of the fetishist who would do _almost_ everything. The picture honestly didn't do him justice. After he had found everything that Stark said about him to be true Grimmjow was growing anxious.

Yumichika Ayasegawa was his name and he was gorgeous. Apparently he was sweet and eager..supposedly the best lay for the man who had fucked all over the world. It wasn't that Grimmjow had become obsessed but he was definitely interested. Yumichika was sexy and small, he seemed to pack a punch as well. What harm could there be in seeing that ferosity in his birthday suit?

"What?" a lazy voice grumbled from under the sheets beside him. Blue eyes glanced down in irritation as he had forgotten that he wasn't alone.

"You know I really am glad your back so I can enjoy all that quiet time I was missing while you were away" he growled and hopped off of the bed. Grimmjow glanced at his bare form in the mirror before looking around for his shed clothing.

"Ok so we're back to this. I thought we got past this after..this!" The younger man said as he sprung up to a sitting position and motioned toward the messy bed. He just ignored it and continued to gather his things to leave. "Grimmjow!"

"What!" he snapped and turned his body toward the man.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've been stomping around for the last two days like someone killed your cat!" Grimmjow's eye twitched and he found himself unconsciously looking down at Pantera who was lazily resting in the corner with her kittens. He snorted as the blue cat blinked up at him as soon as her presence was mentioned. _Prissy bitch_. "What? Is this about Uliquiorra or something?"

"Fuck him! Just..shut the fuck up Ichigo! What the hell would anything have to do with him?" he seethed. Ichigo sighed and lay back down.

"Well it's something.."

"Nothing" he said firmly. For a few moments there was complete silence and Grimmjow just looked down. He decided to give up his rage and turned back toward Ichigo who feigned sleep. Taking his time Grimmjow moved onto the bed and delicately crawled up the lean body that is Ichigo Kurosaki. He kissed his way up his chest until he got to the orange head's throat.

"Grim" Ichigo moaned out and arched his neck in offering as Grimmjow latched onto him. He grazed his teeth against the thin skin presented to him. Just as he felt the warm hands on his back and the spread of long legs to slink around his hips Grimmjow heard something he thought he wouldn't be hearing anytime soon. It was a very distinct ring tone blaring from the pile of clothes on the other side of the room.

Grimmjow didn't quite spring off of the bed but to an untrained eye it may have looked that way. He picked up the fallen phone and a grin broke out onto his face. He turned around and pressed a finger to his lips as he looked back at his roommate.

"Yeah?" he answered after taking a few deep breaths to make it seem like he wasn't as eager as he was.

"Grimmjow" Yumichika's bored voice came through and he smiled all the brighter. Grimmjow made his way to sit back beside Ichigo who was staring daggers at him.

"So..business or pleasure?" he asked as his fingers trailed lines down his chest to his happy trail.

"I want the same thing as last time okay?" as the hasty reply came Grimmjow made a mocking shocked sound and his hand came to his erection.

"Bully's right..you know I really could be your customer tonight"

"Are you gonna meet me now or not?"

"Say I do..what might I get in return?" he asked hopefully. It really was a shot in the dark but he'd take it.

"You cannot blackmail the beautiful" Grimmjow laughed out and looked to the side to see a fuming Ichigo pulling on his clothes in a hurry. All the while muttering some rather nasty thoughts about yours truly.

"Well if I can't blackmail you what else can I do to ya?" A sigh and a moment of muffled arguing later Yumichika relented and spoke again.

"You can see me..isn't that enough? From the look of things it isn't me who is overly excited to see you" Grimmjow laughed out. There it was again, that devil may care attitude with a hint of dominance to boot. _Grr._

"I'll just add it to the scorecard of things you owe me, how about that?"

"What!-"

"Ten minutes" he said quickly and hung up the phone.

"Im going out" Ichigo said from the next room before the front door was slammed closed. Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow and wondered exactly what he had done now.

(**) 

"Well how about we have some longer conversations about why you really talk that way" Grimmjow grinned devilishly and leaned toward the passenger window. Really all Grimmjow wanted to do right now was reach out and grab that pretty thing in his car and speed off. _Patience Grimmjow..patience_.

He watched as the current object of his affections looked back at the pink haired twink behind him. _So if he won't fuck me..I'm pretty sure I can fuck that one.  
_  
"You're an imbecile, there is no greater psychology then the truth shone across my impeccable face" Hair flick. The "man" does a sexy little hair flip. Grimmjow let out a chuckle and while Yumichika turned around to send a look at his friend he caught an extra glance at the small frame. Grimmjow rotated his jaw and took a deep breath to calm the slow tightening of his pants.

"Right-..well how about this, you and your friend there hop in the car and come back to my place. I gotta party goin on and-"

"Give me my stuff Grimmjow" At first he was taken aback by the irritation shone through the command. Grimmjow really couldn't fathom why the siren had seemed so irritated at him. It wasn't like during their past meeting he had done anything too threatening. Well maybe the whole -holding a gun to the sexy boy's head- was a bad idea but at least he called back.

"What kinda party?" The pink head asked with a smirk and came closer to his car.

"A welcome home party..though..I don't think I know where the guest of honor ran off to" he said thoughtfully as he finally gave into Yumichika's need for his heroin. Grimmjow took his money gratefully and slipped it into his pants.

"We're going to Eden's! Meet us there" Yumichika's friend yelled out as he was pulled away.

Grimmjow watched as Yumichika glanced in anger back at him. He could hear his friends laughter in the back of his head and ignored it. "So we goin?" Di Roy asked with some pervertedness leaking through. Grimmjow just grinned and revved up the engine before racing off in front of them.

(**)

"Aw Yumikun, always on those downers. Here- try some of this alright..it'll make ya feel good"

Grimmjow watched with interest as Yumichika inhaled the powder off of the mirror in Szayel's hands and squeezed his eyes shut. The strange sensations that came over his body mirrored in the way that he shook and clutched onto his arm which was wrapped around the smaller body. As the pretty boy opened his mouth in a quick breath Grimmjow's hands strayed. Finger's thread through his hair and he felt kisses sprinkled on his cheeks.

Szayel's laughter seemed to snap him out of his daze and he opened his eyes to look at the pink haired man who couldn't seem happier. Most likely since he was sitting on a random lap and girating to the music on top of it.

"Grimmjow" Yumichika said and Grimmjow smiled as his eyes met drowsy violet one's. The man looked so beautiful like this, he looked ready to fuck in Grimmjow's opinion. Having the person whom he had been contemplating about for two days sitting right beside him was almost too much. If Grimmjow didn't get release soon he swore he would fuck Ichigo into oblivion tonight. Something he had been trying not to do lately but a certain brunette was making him very willing.

Ever since Ichigo had gotten back from his fathers house after their last blow up Grimmjow had initially wanted nothing to do with the tall orange head. They were always in an arguement it seemed, always fighting and hating one another. It actually made Grimmjow wonder why exactly they had moved in with each other in the first place. But now that Yumichika had been around to mind fuck his sex drive Ichigo seemed to be a sufficient substitute.

Grimmjow pressed their chests together and Yumichika grew warm as he felt the deep rumble against his own. Their foreheads pressed together and Grimmjow turned him to straddle his lap. The green haired man was surprised when a wet kiss pressed against his lips.

"Grimmjow!" his longtime friend Shawlong yelled over the music as he came to collapse between the two couples beside each other. Grimmjow subtly noticed the people that he had brought along with him who now seemed to crowd up his private V.i.p.

"Hm?" he asked and continued to kiss the black haired beauty bouncing slowly on his lap.

"You got some time?"

(**)  
Yumichika POV

Yumichika gasped into Grimmjow's ear as they got impossibly closer. He could feel his and the bigger man's heart's beating quickly against his chest. Their sweat soaked bodies clung to each other and Yumichika couldn't think of another place he would rather be. He hadn't been this aroused in ages and he was ready to go.

Grimmjow's hands kept him tight to his body but Yumichika couldn't seem to get close enough. He moved on top of the man and found himself becoming accustomed to the way his length was pressing up against Grimmjow's hard stomach. Yumichika made a sound of frustration as he was thrown back onto the couch and Grimmjow stood tall.

The blue haired man leaned his muscular body over his own and he couldn't help but reach out and attempt to drive him closer. "Stay here!" Grimmjow ordered with a bright smile. "I'll be back..I promise"

Yumichika pouted as he watched Grimmjow's retreating back and groaned at the loss. Szayel was soon taking that place and Yumichika looked up into the auburn eyes of his friend with questioning.

"You look a little hard there Yumikun" Szayel purred as his hand cupped Yumichika's prominent erection. The younger felt the sensations radiated throughout his body and he bowed his body up as his mouth opened wide. Yumichika blocked out the sounds of Grimmjow's friends howling out and gritted his teeth as his friend touched him. "You see that guy over there?" Szayel grinned down at him and forcefully turned his face to look at a group sitting not too far from them.

"Which one?" he asked curiously to see what had caught the man's attention.

"That one with the eye patch..I'm gonna fuck him tonight" Yumichika laughed like it was the most hilarious thing and lightly pushed his friend away from him.

"Have fun" he bid his farewell and watched as his friend went over to sit beside the tall black haired man.

After just a few minutes Yumichika grew bored and pushed himself off of the couch to leave the white room. As fun as it was to sit around and wait that just was not something he was willing to do right now. Yumichika made his way to the dance floor and threw himself into a crowd of writhing bodies.

Soon he had attached himself to a very tall man. As their pelvis' came in contact and he practically rode on top of the man like he was a pony. Yumichika's body melted into the third person of the night's and he let go. An arm came around his collar bone and grinded up into him. He couldn't help but lean his head back against the man's shoulder's and feel the rippling effect of the mind numbing drugs that coursed through him.

Yumichika grabbed the cup out of the man's hand and took a swig. Eh. He spat out, it was sake. Sake tasted like bitter beer and it was just as disgusting as vodka. The man let out a laugh and took the cup back to himself after seeing the look of distaste smeared across his face. "I'm Ichigo"

"Yumichika" he answered back loudly over the music. Yumichika flinched away from his dancing partner as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He hurridly picked it up and looked at the screen. "Damn" he swore as Ikkaku's name was spread across the touch screen. Before he could think he was springing away, fumbling toward the door. He didn't notice until later that the same man he had been dancing with was only a step behind him the whole way.

(**)  
Grimmjow POV

Grimmjow stepped out of his associates booth with a fatter pocket and a bounce in his step. He just loved coming to clubs nowadays. Especially ones run by his employer, Souske Aizen. They were easy to sell in plus they got the star treatment. What else could someone ask for?

Grimmjow made his way to the bar and bought a couple bottles of expensive liquor to send to his vip. As he made his way back he was wondering what Yumichika would be up to. He had taken a bit longer than expected but hopefully not too long that the other man would leave.

As he stepped in he looked around the room and growled. Apparently his suspicions were correct as he couldn't seem to spot Yumichika anywhere. He could go ask Szayel but from the way his legs were held up against around Nnoitra's collar bone as he was hammered into the couch he decided that the pink head was a little too distracted.

(**)

At about 10 am Grimmjow stumbled back into his shared apartment with a major hang over. Di Roy had dropped him off after stating that they had no idea where to find his car. Grimmjow didn't necessarily care because he had gps on it so it didn't matter anyway.

Grimmjow leaned his head back into the door and took a deep breath. There was only one thing about last night that he regretted. Last night he had left and he couldn't find Yumichika anywhere. Not exactly like he had looked or anything but he still felt bad about it. Grimmjow plucked his phone out of his pocket and dialed the man's number for a quick apology. Might as well be while he had a bad hangover so then maybe he could get some sympathy.

As the phone began to ring on the ground next to him he became a little suspicious. After that he heard some outrage from the next room and decided to go check it out. Grimmjow pressed his ear to the door and listened for a few seconds before realizing who the voice belonged to. After kicking the door open his eyes met frightened violet ones.

"Grimmjow" was the only thing he heard before he was stomping over to the bed with his naked roommate wrapped up in the sheets.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled and clenched his fists at the sight.

"What?" Ichigo said in confusion as he looked from Yumichika's guilty face to Grimmjow's enraged one. The orange head watched as Yumichika nearly ran out the door and made his escape. Grimmjow seemed to only momentarily notice and made his decision to stay._ Figures he would pick violence over truth_. Ichigo thought to himself as he wrapped the sheets around his waist and stood.

"What did I tell you about them?" Grimmjow growled and took a menacing step toward him. "Your back for a week and already-"

"Boohoo Grimmjow. Cry about your jealousy to someone who gives a damn" Ichigo asserted and held his ground. He wasn't going to be intimidated by a loud bluenette with an intimacy problem. Nope, hadn't before and he wasn't going to now. The fist that connected to his jaw was expected as was the grip that came around his throat before he fell backwards. Ichigo swung back without a second thought and found his balance as Grimmjow flew across the room to hit the wall.

Grimmjow got to his feet and looked angrily up at his roommate who seemed still. After one more hit he was satisfied with the damage he had done and turned away. He was too shocked and appalled to do anything else so he just stomped out of the room.

Grimmjow knew it shouldn't have been a surprise that Yumichika had been with someone else. He was a prostitute wasn't he? Stark said so and so did all the signs leading up to the black haired beauty. Plus he had a heroin problem as well, what socialite with a paternal problem didn't these days? He should have seen something like this coming.

But as much as this should have deterred him it seemed to do just the opposite. If Yumichika was willing to sleep with Ichigo then he could get him too. Yeah he got him first but that only made better competition. Grimmjow swore that after this day he was going to have Yumichika in his bed screaming his name and Ichigo was going to be around to hear it.

Well this chapter is a little longer than I wanted it but I like it. Next chapter is back to Yumichika's point of view.

Thanks CrystalAmethyst&Tuliharja for the reviews! And for the people who added alerts too..I hope you guys like how it's going so far. Now I'm gonna go finish the new chapter of Third Seat of the Sixth!..oh joy..

R&R

-cole-


	4. Chapter 4

Yumichika fell back onto the bed in what seemed like slow motion. The Egyptian cotton against his skin was certainly welcome as was the mellow R&B playing into his ears from the small boom box on the night stand. He could feel his chest swell up and his body relax as the sensations rushed up to his head.

"_Yumichika" _a voice chanted through the hallways of his mind and he found he didn't have the strength to open his eyes to search for it's authenticity. It wouldn't be the first time he imagined things in his room. Like that one time he and Izuru had ingested shrooms and he stare at the same picture on the wall for at least seven hours.

When he felt something crawling slowly up from his ankle he didn't put much thought into it. If Yumichika ever wondered what a million bucks felt like he would think of this. Every tap on his stomach felt like electro shocks and the wet pressure on his neck that trailed to his ear made him shiver unintentionally.

"_Yumichika" _the grinning voice purred. A chuckle followed and he weakly pushed his hands up but a warm blanket seemed to cover him. _"Ah..I love ya like this.." _he crooned and grasped Yumichika's wrists in his rough hands. _"How long ya think it'll take ya this time, hm?" _

Yumichika let out a light laugh as his kimono was pulled open and his legs spread. He wasn't in the mood for a fight so why bother? With these gentle caresses to his sensitive spots he was so absorbed he couldn't think much of anything. When the burn began to push inside of him his body arched as a big hand stretched in the middle of his back. Yumichika cried out and clutched on as his frame was wracked with intense convulsions. His body collapsed as the sensations died down and the random bursts of stars behind his eyes quieted.

"_Whole three seconds…im proud" _Yumichika yelped out as he was forcibly entered. It had suddenly crossed his mind that there apparently was no need for preparation. Not if he wasn't coherent enough to object of course. As the powerful thrusts came down on him he held onto the big shoulders presented and closed his mouth as the pain shot through him.

Yumichika looked over at the clock on the wall and watched the minutes tick by slowly. He ignored the strangled groans of words in his ears and the urge to at least move away from the pain and did nothing. There really was nothing else to do.

(**)

Yumichika sighed and rested his head on the kitchen table. His kimono was much too warn weather for the temperature in the room though he had no ambition to go turn on a heater. It just seemed like everything had gone wrong today and then some. Firstly, after he left Grimmjow's place he had been whisked away to work before he even had a chance to shower.

Then he had found out his greedy client wanted him for much longer then the daily lunch time hours, and also a private show featuring Szayel. Now it wasn't the show that irritated him, it was the fact that the man had some weird pink fetish and was absolutely enthralled by Szayel's hair.

The idiot. How could one as beautiful as Yumichika be shown up by some damn hair. His hair was exceptional while Szayel's was certainly not. After that he had come home to a seemingly quiet night with himself and some sunshine in a bag which was supposed to be uneventful. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Not five minutes after he had come through the door was he ambushed in his own bed by the annoyingly temperamental Ikkaku Madarame who had no respect for privacy whatsoever.

And now, as he lay his head down and prepared to sleep, there was a consistent knocking at his door.

Most of today Yumichika had been trying to get away from people. To think of who may be standing there frightened him more then anything. It was obvious by now that Grimmjow obviously knew where he lived. This didn't bother him as much as it did to find out that the man he had picked up in the bar he had shown up with Grimmjow to was the gorgeous man's roommate. A nearly equally gorgeous Ichigo who actually seemed like an alright guy from his first impression. Not like Grimmjow at all who was kind of a dick.

"Go away" he whispered petulantly and slapped his hand on the table weakly. Another, much louder, knocking continued. Murmuring to himself, he relented and got up to clumsily make his way over to the door. "Yeah?" he said as he unlocked the two locks, purposely not unhooking the chain lock because who knocks on someone's door so late at night?

"Uhm, hey" a timid voice said and Yumichika opened his eyes at the long chest in front of his face. His eyes slowly made their way up to orange haired man he had seen this morning. What a wonderful surprise, it nearly seemed like he was on cue.

"Hello man who raped me last night, wonderful seeing you again" he stated sarcastically. The tall man seemed to growl out and look down at him in annoyance.

"I told you I didn't touch you! We weren't even on the same side of the bed!"

"Hm, isn't the trademark of a rapist to stalk his victim then murder them?" Yumichika wondered aloud with his finger on his chin.

"No" Ichigo objected. "If I _was _a murdering rapist I would have stalked you, raped you, then murdered you. That's so out of order"

"Well it's good to see that you have a plan and didn't just run in here recklessly" Ichigo's face exploded into a shocked/angry expression that Yumichika wouldn't admit too soon was absolutely beautiful.

"If I wanted to kill you I'd have done it already" he said and his hair seemed to fall over his eyes in such a beautiful way that Yumichika felt a shiver rush down his spine.

"So then why are you standing at my door, in fact, how do you even know where my door is?" Ichigo smiled a little and brought that something from behind his back. Yumichika's eyes widened and he reached out through the chain on the door to grab at his petty coat. Yes, his petty coat that Ichigo had sworn he hadn't seen him wearing. Yumichika grew outraged as Ichigo easily lifted it out of his reach.

"Well that's why I came..I went back to the club and saw it laying in a private room. Saw this identification-" he held up a plastic little id card with Yumichika's face on it. "and thought I might want to return it to it's owner. So, is Fuji Kujaku around here somewhere? I really have to talk to him" Yumichika huffed and crossed his arms as he looked at his fake id. Shinji had given it to him long ago to show to cops when he got into trouble.

"Eh" he scowled and slammed his door shut before unhooking the chain and opening it again. This time as he reached he threw his entire body into getting the coat and ended up half sprawled on top of Ichigo as he fell back into the wall behind him.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled with a laugh and held onto the jacket for dear life as Yumichika attempted to wretch it out of his hand. "You know all you have to do is ask"

"Give it to me! Stop, it's going to rip!" The shorter of the two exclaimed in outrage and tried to pry the orange head's fingers off of it.

"It's only going to rip if you keep pulling at it" Yumichika's face soured as he looked up into the auburn eyes and the smart ass face of Ichigo who was smirking like a maniac. It reminded him of someone he had been trying to forget all day.

Suddenly Yumichika had a thought. When he had first met Grimmjow he had reminded him of a more somber Ikkaku. So why had he been thinking of Grimmjow like he was something new? Hadn't he already been down this road? It wasn't like Grimmjow even liked him anyway. The blue haired man really only wanted to fuck him and that would be it so why even go for this again? Why not try out a new, pretty boy road that had really never appealed to him before? In that moment Yumichika made up his mind and didn't feel any smuttier then he had before.

"Let go"

"You have something of mine" He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. What could he possibly have of Ichigo's? This morning he had ran out of the room so fast because of Grimmjow's intrusion what could he have?

"You're lying"

"I'm not..you took _my _jacket this morning and I have something very important in it" the orange haired man stated and raised up to a sitting position. As Yumichika fell from his stomach to his lap he quickly became aware of the hardness under his bottom. It seemed that he and Ichigo seemed to notice this and their eyes connected instantly. Lifting himself a little for an experiment Yumichika found himself a little excited to see that Ichigo wasn't just tall, that he was big as well.

"Hm" he wondered and smoothed himself down once more, earning him a small groan from the man, before lifting himself up slowly and turning toward his open door.

"Noise Yumichika" Unohana said at the end of the hall. He didn't bother looking as Ichigo situated himself and stood behind him. He sighed and decided that now was not the time to argue about his 'noise'. It wasn't going to be a good thing to be kicked out after rent had already been paid. And knowing Retsu, she would do it in a heart beat.

"Come on Ichihoe, let's go look for your…property" he said lowly and walked in.

"Uhm..sorry" Ichigo apologized quickly to the black haired woman standing in the hallway and walked in behind him. Yumichika hummed a little and walked to the kitchenette to pick up the loosely thrown jacket that he had stolen this morning. Searching it's pockets before Ichigo came around the corner, his eyes nearly bulged out as he came into contact with a wad of cash. Pulling it out he ran his fingers along the side of the hundred dollar bills all rolled up and spread them out beneath his fingers.

"What an impressive stash" he teased and set the cash on the table in front of him before taking a seat and looking through the pockets once again. Ichigo groaned and sat in the seat across from him and watched as Yumichika put each item from the pockets in front of him on the table.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not nice to go through people's pockets?" The tall man asked and leaned back to look Yumichika in the face.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to stalk and murder people you've raped?" Ichigo laughed out and crossed his arms. Yumichika found a lighter, locket, and a very expensive looking pocket watch. He studied the white gold locket and found the latch. It revealed a very beautiful woman with long orange hair and a gorgeous face. She held two little babies in her arms and was laying in a hospital bed.

"That's my mother and..well I don't think she ever told me that"

"So this is what you needed?" Yumichika asked and gazed down into the woman's pretty face. It was Ichigo's _mother._ The smile in the man's voice told him that he loved her, it also said that he hadn't seen her or he wouldn't be reminiscing at the mere mention of the woman.

"Yeah…well, it's the last thing she gave me. I just moved back in to the apartment and my dad found it, you just happened to take it before I had a chance to take it out"

"Hm" Yumichika sounded and grew bored. He snapped the locket closed and slid it across the table . Quickly he became most interested in the money and spread it out to count it.

"Im surprised you didn't go through it honestly" Yumichika hummed to himself and continued to count.

"You think of me as a thief then Ichigo?" he asked and glanced up at the man who's eyes were focused on him intently.

"No, I was interested to find a glimpse of you…it would only be human nature to look"

"Human nature? Why would you resort me to such a lowly statistic? Am I not beautiful enough to be set to a different standard?"

"As true as that may be, it's the beautiful one's that take the most" Yumichika smirked and set the money down on the counter.

"You sound sad Ichigo…bad memories?" he asked slowly and leaned back in his chair, mirroring the tall man's own position. "Maybe of a certain…blue haired panther?" Ichigo's face seemed to sour and Yumichika smiled. "Thought so"

"What's this about Yumichika?" he asked. "Your mad because your boyfriend fucks someone else?" Yumichika mouth gapped open and he began to roar out a grand laugher at the accusation. He and Grimmjow..dating! This must have been a joke, someone come out and tell him where the hidden camera's were. "It's not funny!" Ichigo eventually yelled and slammed his fist on the table, making everything leap about an inch upwards. The smaller man wiped the tears from his eyes and quieted down.

"My…boyfriend?" he croaked out and clutched a hand to his chest.

"What am I supposed to think? He nearly killed me today when he saw us together. I just thought-"

"You thought I was fucking my drug dealer? Why, because he keeps the shakes away?" Yumichika asked sarcastically and waved his hand. This was slowly becoming a boring conversation, what had they been talking about before?

"That's why most people date their drug dealers"

"Well Ichigo, here I am breaking another one of your mindless statistics. Sorry to disappoint"

"Im not…disappointed. Actually I'm a little relieved, it's really not hard for people to swoon over Grim's 'charms' after all" Yumichika laughed out and shrugged.

"Grimmjow has no charms. The first time we met he held a gun to my head and told me not to buy off anyone else or he was gonna come get me" he feigned a shiver and put his hands on either sides of his arms. Ichigo laughed and nodded.

"Sounds like him"

"As fun as this conversation is-" Yumichika said and stood up to slowly walk around the table, right in front of the taller man. "Let's talk about something…a little more…satisfying" He said as he lifted his leg and sensually slunk into Ichigo's lap. With his kimono spread and the tie falling open, Yumichika was nearly fully exposed. The man helped and untied the loose string as he looked down at the naked glory before him.

"And what might that be?" The orange head asked as his hands came to his hips and he looked down at Yumichika's manhood which happened to fall onto his lower stomach. The black haired beauty leaned forward and smoothed himself down against the long torso. He licked up Ichigo's earlobe and felt the hardness beneath him begin to swell up once again.

"Let's talk about you and me"

(**)

_(Lets talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be..lets talk about sex..lets talk about sex.. )_

_Sorry, just had to finish that lyric. And also about the late update! I haven't been able to add anything new because of an error on FF but it's all fixed now so goody. R&R._

_-cole-_


End file.
